


Late Nights

by choiseok



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, act 5 spoilers?????, and soft, chikage is whipped, oh would you look at that hisoka is very much whipped too, theyre both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiseok/pseuds/choiseok
Summary: self indulgent soulmates chikahiso spending their night doing what soulmates would do
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Late Nights

It had become a habit for Hisoka to sleep off the entire day and wake up ten minutes before Chikage came back from work. It was funny, considering the fact that not even Homare had been successful in fully waking him up by bribing him with marshmallows and various kinds of sweets. It almost, almost seemed as if his body clock depended on the latter. With Chikage being at work, he was in a constant state of tiredness, sleeping whenever he found the opportunity to sneak in 5-minute naps.

It was another night with Hisoka being wide awake, waiting for Chikage at their usual meeting spot, the balcony, with a blanket surrounding him with warmth. After Itaru had kicked them out of his room for distracting him during his streams, they had both agreed that the balcony would be their meeting spot, a space meant for just the two of them, at that moment of the night.

The clock struck 1 am and Hisoka heard the faint sound of the front door clicking shut. Unable to stop the smile creeping up on his face, he took a bite from his marshmallow. Moments later, Chikage was up on the balcony, which was weird, since he would always go to his room to change into comfortable clothes first before doing anything else, so Hisoka couldn’t help but be surprised.

“Welcome back. Hm? Aren’t you gonna change fi-“ before he could complete his sentence, Chikage quietly sat down on the empty space next to Hisoka and pulled him into a hug, clinging tightly, in which Hisoka responded by slowly patting him on the back, moving his hand in circular motions in an attempt to comfort him.

“Bad day at work?” Hisoka mumbled softly.

“Mm.” Chikage let out an exhausted sigh and rested his head on Hisoka’s shoulder. “Tiring. Very tiring. Can you believe I could’ve come home earlier today but I had to overwork because of a rookie who wasn’t able to complete the tasks that were given to him? Seriously.”

Knowing him for years, Hisoka had come to observe that Chikage, despite complaining, took his work very seriously and worked diligently under his company, earning respect from all of his peers. It made Hisoka proud, and filled his heart with warmth, seeing him this passionate and determined about something besides acting. It was endearing, and maybe even cute, although Hisoka would never admit that out loud, that would mean Chikage teasing him about it endlessly.

“Are you the only person working at this company? It seems like they always pile the work on you. Not cool.” Hisoka frowned, stroking Chikage’s soft hair, twirling it around his fingers. “Hey, how about you ask Itaru for help?”

Upon hearing Hisoka’s advice, Chikage let out a loud laugh, the type of laugh that was reserved for Hisoka to hear only. “Do you really think Chigasaki would agree to overworking? When he could be spending that time playing games instead?”

That was true. Although Itaru kept his professional and private life strictly separate, in no way that meant he would prefer working until late hours over catching up with his games.

“Pfft, you’re right.” Hisoka chuckled, snaking his arms around Chikage’s neck. The latter hummed, burying his face in Hisoka’s chest. “They should still cut you some slack though.”

“They should.” Chikage sighed. “You’re gonna freeze to death while waiting for me here, y’know?” He raised his head up lightly, their faces only centimeters apart, scanning Hisoka’s face with a worried expression, the tenderness in his eyes making Hisoka weep with affection. “You should wait for me inside.”

Hisoka knew that he didn’t have to wait for Chikage at the balcony, curled up inside his blankets, trying to warm up when it’s negative degrees outside, but the thought of seeing the latter for even 5 minutes longer excited him, filling his stomach with butterflies.

“...Don’t want to.” He pouted, leaning in to kiss the tip of Chikage’s nose, catching him off guard. “You’d do the same.”

“Heh. You got me. That, I would.” Chikage raised his arms in the air sighing in defeat. Although that didn’t take long, since Hisoka was already grabbing Chikage from his arm and pulling him towards himself again, muttering a small “’s cold.” before resting his head on Chikage’s shoulder.

“Hey. You should go change. Your suit’s gonna wrinkle.” Hisoka tapped on Chikage’s shoulder lightly, encouraging him to get up.

“Now, weren’t you the one grabbing onto me just a second ago?” He asked teasingly. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about.” Hisoka replied cheekily.

Chikage only shook his head lightly, his eyes starting to feel heavy against his eyelids. “Just five more minutes.”

And five minutes turned into ten, ten minutes turned into twenty, thirty… They were both surrounded in comfortable silence, with the moon shining brightly above them, illuminating the balcony. It was when he heard the lightest snores coming from Chikage Hisoka had realized, that the latter had fallen asleep in his arms. 

“Look at you…” Hisoka smiled warmly. “Sleeping while I’m still awake. Not fair.” He peppered the crown of Chikage’s head with light kisses before reaching for the blanket and throwing it over them. 

He let out an exhausted sigh and faced towards the sky, with a bittersweet expression on his face.

“Are you watching… August?” Hisoka whispered, his voice coming out shakier than he had expected. “I’m… happy. I’m really, really happy.” He said. “I can be… right?” Hisoka smiled to himself, facing down, his eyes lingering on Chikage who was fast asleep, breathing softly. “I miss you, August… I miss you a lot, but... but, I-I got to have a second chance with Chika, a chance that I thought I would never have after you were gone. But he’s here… right by my side, and I… I-I don’t want to lose him again.” He ran his fingers through Chikage’s hair, who hummed sleepily in response. “That’s why… I-I’m gonna try to always be h-happy from now on.” The words came out in a light sob. Hisoka hadn’t realized he had started crying until he felt the cold breeze across his cheeks that were wet with tears. He quickly wiped his tears away, praying that he hadn’t woken Chikage up.

But it was already too late.

“Mm…” Chikage grunted, stretching his arms out. “Ah, shit… Did I fall asleep?”  
Cursing internally, Hisoka rapidly blinked his tears away, hoping that his voice wouldn’t come out shaky. “Mhm. For about… 40 minutes.”

However, Chikage being Chikage, immediately sensed something was wrong. He disconnected himself from Hisoka, sitting up straight.

“Hey, look at me.” He ordered.

 _I’m going to start crying again if I look at you._ Hisoka thought to himself, avoiding eye contact.

“I-I think we should head back inside. It’s getting cold, and you haven’t cha-” Not giving a chance for Hisoka to speak, Chikage grabbed his chin and forced him to lift his face up, giving him no choice but to lock eyes with the latter, whose eyes were clouded with confusion, and sadness.

_This is why I didn’t want to look at you._

“Have you been… crying? Chikage gasped. “Why? _Why_?”

“I-”

Chikage let go of Hisoka’s chin, placing his hands on the latter’s shoulder, his grasp firm. “Talk to me.”

He had never been successful in hiding something from Chikage anyway.

“It’s just,” Hisoka hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing to speak. “Been thinking about August, that’s all.” 

Although what he had said was the truth, that wasn’t the reason why Hisoka had been crying, and he knew Chikage wasn’t stupid enough to not realize that.

And he was right.

“I don’t think that’s all there is to it.” Chikage sighed. He moved his hands swiftly from Hisoka’s shoulders, onto his face, cradling it softly. He leaned closer, resting his forehead against the latter, who let out a shaky sigh. “Talk to me, Hisoka.” He whispered.

“Do you think I’m… I’m allowed to be happy? Like _this_?” He asked hesitantly, his tears already threatening to fall.

“And what does that mean?” Chikage asked softly, encouraging him to continue.

“It’s just…” He paused, allowing himself to regain his composure. The last thing he wanted was to break down in the middle of his sentence. “Being able to spend my time with you like this again… makes me feel nostalgic. It reminds me of the days when I was still in the Organization, and August… August was still alive.”  
Chikage hummed, letting Hisoka know that he was listening.

“A-And… Do I really deserve to be happy… with you? Even after August’s g-gone? When I was the one who left him to die? Maybe… M-Maybe I could’ve s-saved him. I-”

Chikage couldn’t handle listening to the closest person to him, his best friend, hell—his soulmate, rambling about something that had never been his fault. At first, that was what Chikage had thought too, and for a year, he had despised Hisoka, the utter feeling of betrayal and loneliness taking over his mind and body.  
But he was wrong. He was so terribly wrong.

And at that moment, Chikage did what he thought would be the most effective to stop him from talking.

He closed the distance between them, leaning in without thinking twice, connecting his lips with the latter.

It was quick, nothing more than a mere peck, but it was enough for Hisoka to let out a surprised gasp, and it had already ended before he was able to do anything.  
”...What was that?” Hisoka whispered.

“I kissed you.” Chikage replied.

“…You kissed me.” Hisoka repeated. “But… why?”

“Because you’re stupid.” Chikage sighed, flicking Hisoka’s forehead lightly. “If August were here and heard what you had just said, he wouldn’t have let you off the hook with just a flick on the forehead.”

Hisoka knew that.

August had always hated people who self-deprecated themselves, who treated their own lives as if it were child’s play. He would always give them a harsh scolding whenever they did the same.

“Do you always kiss people to shut them up?” Hisoka asked, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

“Hmm… I wonder. Do I?” Chikage grinned, plastering soft kisses all over Hisoka’s face before pulling him into his embrace. “August would’ve wanted us to be happy, y’know? Not blaming ourselves for his death.” He murmured. “And I’m happy, happier than I’ve ever been. Are you happy, Hisoka?”

Hisoka took a moment to think. 

He thought about everyone in the Mankai Company who had welcomed him with open arms, despite knowing nothing about him apart from his name. He thought about the Winter Troupe, and what they had went through together. He thought about Homare, his roommate, the person who took care of him during his best, and his worst days. He thought about the director, who would always listen to his concerns and give him advice about acting

And lastly, he thought about Chikage. The person who had made his life worth living. How he had first agreed to join Spring Troupe in order to take his revenge on Hisoka. How he had realized it was all a misunderstanding and did whatever he could to make it up to him. How they had started meeting in the balcony every night to catch up on each other’s lives. 

Was he happy?

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m happy. I’m really happy.” Hisoka smiled.

_I’m happy, August._

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is it's a mess head is completely full occupied with soft chikahiso with a sprinkle of august here n there


End file.
